


30 Days to Say It

by NyteDisaster



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushing, I'm still figuring out the whole fanfic thing, I've never written a fanfic, M/M, Pining, Possible love triangle?, Uhhh i'm not really sure what else, collegeAU, lol, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteDisaster/pseuds/NyteDisaster
Summary: George is studying abroad in Florida for the month.Dream is anxious for the time they have.Sapnap isn't sure how to feel about it all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 8





	30 Days to Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT ship the real CC in ANY way shape or form! Please! This fic is not supposed to represent the real CC and is solely for their characters, which they have EXPLICITLY stated they are okay for content being created for. If you don't like it, please leave! Thank you! As for those of you who came here just for this, I hope you enjoy it! This is my first fic ever and I'm a little embarrassed to be posting it. Hopefully, I can provide regular updates, but I am a full-time college student looking for a job, so... yes.

“ _And from across the crowded room, I saw you smile only at me._ ” - Tyler Knott Gregson

There were plenty of ways to get the point across. Gifts, grand gestures, small compliments, gentle touches, or the most obvious option, just to say it. Of course, this was easier said than done, even easier yet when the person of your affections didn’t happen to be one of your closest friends. 

The genuine attraction had never been the goal of the playful teasing and taunts, but before he knew it, Dream had fallen down a deeper hole than he had intended. Even now, he realized this as he sat in his dorm room, a grimace across his face as he scrolled through his phone, the dim light illuminating the stress on his features.

Endlessly rereading messages and waiting for the one to state he was here, anticipating his temporary transfer, just a measly thirty days- it wasn’t quite healthy, especially when the obsessive behavior made his vision bleary and his eyelids droopy. He had made a promise to go and pick him up though, the dorm space he shared with their mutual friend already arranged to accommodate his things. They always said how three was a crowd, but Dream couldn’t believe that for a second. 

Something inside him nagged that it was good advice to take, but another part knew all too well just how right it’d all have to feel when that missing piece slid into place. Whatever that place was, however, was still up for debate. His heart was humming, contemplative, and expectant of someone which he had high hopes for. There was always the chance that reality wouldn’t live up to his expectations though, it was best to hold out for the time being. 

Hopefully, this silly feeling would be nothing more than a passing bout of infatuation and he’d be done with it. Though he had his doubts that’d be the case, he’d be snapped free from his heavy thinking at the sound of an alarm. 

Sapnap stirred in his sleep, rolling around in his bed, grumbling as he reached for the phone at his nightstand. A few things would tip and fall over the edge, an empty clattering water bottle and his keys not exempt from his lazy groping around. From him, an unsatisfied huff would accentuate his triumph as he gripped the device, Dream’s lips twitching in amusement as he got up. 

Watching his head for the bed frame above his deskspace, he’d take the few strides over to Sapnap’s side and give him a gentle shake as he curled into a fetal position, the phone clutched tightly against his chest as if that’d make it shut up.

The most it did was muffle the sounds it emitted to try to wake him. A lazy and cranky gaze would lock onto Dream as he shook him around some more, his whine more of a growl than anything as he wrangled the sheets off, sitting up quickly. 

“Stop, stop, stop, holy crap, I’m up, okay?” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the grogginess of just being woken up was thick in Sapnap’s voice as he swung his legs up and over the side. 

“Are you sure? You don’t seem like it, here, let me just-” Dream would grip him by the shoulder, pushing him back down against the mattress, his free hand tugging his pillow out from under his head to smother him with it, muffled curses sound from under the fluff. With some flailing, Sapnap would finally free himself, feeling much more combative now. 

“Dude!” His voice was shrill as Dream’s exhausted laughter filled their shared space, the pillow being wrestled off and sent flying right back at his face. It was his just desserts as he staggered back on his feet, more off-balance than usual from his lack of sleep. 

He could hear Sapnap’s feet hit the ground, tossing the pillow back onto his bed as he waited for him to get dressed, taking a second to sit back down for the time being. Despite his exhaustion, Dream’s leg would bounce as he straddled the chair, arms on the backrest. It didn’t take an idiot to realize just how nervous he was. How they both were. There was the excitement that mingled between the two of them as well, their long time friend finally arriving. It was a possibility that just didn’t feel quite real.

As Sapnap dressed himself up to go, he’d take a minute to examine Dream, a single brow rising in curiosity at the state of him. “Something on your mind? You look way more...” He’d wiggle his fingers towards him. “Tired. Did you sleep? Like, at all dude?” Rolling his eyes, Sapnap would snort, wrestling his shoes on through the exhaustion. 

Dream didn’t have much to say, a strained hum being his only reply as he picked at some stray plastic on the back of the cheap chair they had been supplied early in the year. 

Sapnap would continue, sarcasm thickly coating his voice like honey, heavy and difficult to ignore. “Quite the conversationalist when you’re up early, aren’t you?” A pregnant pause filled the air before genuine worry flooded his tone, the gruff morning scratch in his voice still present, “Did you sleep? At all?”

A wry smile danced across Dream’s features as he forced himself to stand, that being a question he very well could answer. “Would you be mad if I said I hadn’t?” 

Sapnap would take a second to think about it, lips pursing together as he made his way to his dresser, kneeling to recover his car keys from the floor. “Uh, I guess a little bit, but this just means I’m definitely driving. No offense, but you look like you just got run over by a semi and I am not about to let you get us into an accident or something.”  
“Yeah, no, that’s fair.”

Yet another moment of silence before the two would lock eyes, a laugh filling the early morning emptiness that flooded their dorm at this hour. Students were still asleep or returning to discreetly slip into their dorms after having night visits with friends or partners. 

There didn’t seem to be a single soul awake on their floor once they got moving, their door locking shut behind them. There was only the gentle sound of keys rattling to fill the silence aside from their subtle footsteps on the creaky wood.

The night air, contrary to what one would believe it’d be in the AM hours, was not bone-chilling or enough to cause shivers of cold discomfort, but rather the opposite. It was damp and sticky, the gentlest of breezes fighting through the humidity to offer some sort of respite in the Floridian climate. 

Piling up into the car, Dream would settle into the passenger’s side, arms crossing over his chest as the AC blasted, giving the same effect he’d imagine a cold night would have given him had they been any further up north. Wordlessly, Sapnap would turn the radio on and let whatever was on play. 

It wouldn’t be too long of a drive to the airport, but they’d make it in time before George landed. A few minutes into their solitary drive Sapnap would speak up, fingers drumming on the wheel as he inclined his head to speak softly. “You should get some sleep.”

“Why?”

“Full offense dude, but you look like you just got run over by a semi. Besides, I’m exhausted and doubt I’ll be able to drive us back. And don’t even think about asking George to do it cause he’ll drive us right into another car or whatever. Because… Europe.” He’d wave his hand around dismissively, eyes rolling before he’d fall silent again.

It was obvious how he fidgeted that he had more to say though, Dream sitting up in his seat, no longer slouched over like a restless blob. Gazing at Sapnap with intention, he’d narrow his eyes, causing him to scowl as he kept his eyes on the road, voice snippy now.

“What?” The irritation in his tone was clear, a knit ball of worry in Dream’s chest. Surely he was just imagining that there was something else hanging in the air. Something dreadfully uncomfortable to bring up, but still completely obvious to the both of them. 

Sapnap knew.

Dream’s stomach would sink, but he would say nothing else, returning to his slumped position in the passenger's seat. Trembling fingers would fiddle with the drawstrings of his hoodie as a frown overtook his features. Something sharper emerged in his voice. He couldn’t tell if it was just from the lack of sleep, or the fact that Sapnap was keeping something from him. It was irritating. 

The last emotional state Dream wanted to be in when they met George was confrontational. He either had to get it out now or squash it down until he got a chance alone with Sapnap.

He didn’t think he could wait that long. 

Shrugging, Dream would tousle his hair up a bit, pulling down the flap in the front to peer at himself in the mirror. He wanted to look somewhat presentable for George at least. “Just seemed like you wanted to tell me something else. You got the most sleep between the two of us, I’m sure when we get there, it’d be safer for you to do the whole trip.” 

Silence. It permeated the space, made it damn near suffocating as Dream watched from the corner of his eyes. It was stiff and calculated, the way Sapnap’s jaw worked itself together, loosening up as if trying to consider his next words carefully. A slip of the tongue and this entire adventure could go south, he could feel it both in the compact space they shared and his gut.

Dream gulped, Sapnap finally wilting in submission to the astute observation. His brain had to have been too muddled from the early rising, but so long as victory was achieved in an answer from his longtime friend, he’d be pleased with whatever method scored it for him. 

“ _Okay_ , Okay,” he’d run a hand over his face, careful to wipe his eyes down one at a time, “You just. Alright- so, like--” 

Rising to sit straight, Dream would lean in, eager to listen. This wasn’t making it any easier on Sapnap, but he just had to know, a cold edge of anxiety beginning to swirl about in his abdomen. “Yeah?”

“Well, like, you aren’t exactly… _sly_ about your shit. I mean, okay, at first you really were, it didn’t seem like things were weird or whatever, but as you kept on? I mean- Okay, I could be wrong, _literally_ stop me if I am-” Tentatively halting in his words, Sapnap would falter for a moment. Sparing a glance Dream’s way, it was almost as if he were pleading for the other to drop it. 

It was a statement he didn’t want to have to finish, but this was the point of no return for the both of them, the roads empty, a certain melancholic feeling to them. It didn’t help with the rising pressure from anxiety they both were maintaining between them, Sapnap’s grip only tightening further on the wheel. 

“Just say it already Sapnap, quit stalling out!”

“AUGH, okay, okay! Gimme a second, I’m just trying to like- word it right, okay? Cause I could be wrong!” The building stress caused his expression to harden, ears going red from the potential embarrassment of being wrong about something that could be so monumental to their entire friend group.

Taking a second to collect himself, Sapnap would lower the volume of the music, the thrumming of the sounds mixing with the tires rolling against the asphalt as they reached their destination. A hefty sigh would be had before he continued his thought.

He’d begin to roll his wrist as if weaving the observation out of himself. “Don’t you like George? I just thought that, like, maybe you could talk to him on the ride back at the very least? A nap just made sense either way though, so you aren’t all knocked out and whatever on the way back to our dorm.” 

Sucking in a breath, his nostrils would flare as he begged his heart to be still. At this moment, he was more awake than ever. A lump clawed up his throat, his grip slipping from the drawstrings of his sweater, nails gliding down his skin. The sudden sensation brought him back to the conversation at hand. 

“... I do.”

Silence.

Daring a glance at Sapnap, he’d notice something shift in his expression. It was unreadable in the passing lights. His friend would finally speak, but Dream found himself more unsettled than anything. Yes, there was relief in telling him` outright, but it didn’t shake the unease.

“ _Get some rest, Dream._ ” 

“ _Right._ ” The dread in the air had shifted to something more awkward. He didn’t want to linger any further on it, sinking into his seat, he’d shut his eyes and finally let exhaustion smother him. 

\-----

Payback was imminent as Dream’s eyes shot open, his body shaken by Sapnap upon their arrival. He felt more rested, having left the strange energy behind them in the car. Airplanes passed overhead, the duo working their way past the sleepy crowd that filled the airport. They could only make it so far before they had nothing else to do but wait, idle chatter, and overpriced snacks satiating their hunger and boredom until finally, they heard a voice perk up at the sight of the two. 

A light accent that was all too familiar made their heads shoot up, a blinding smile that they had both only ever seen across a screen, a voice they had only ever heard through speakers. Their eyes locked across the room, people milling about, but the two of them only paying attention to each other’s existence.

He was here. 

“George!” The both of them would call out simultaneously. 

Rising to his feet, Dream would notice how Sapnap took his time to do so as if trying to restrain himself for Dream’s sake. He appreciated it but felt awkward without the other expressing his excitement. 

“Hey, you two!” George was practically stumbling over with all his bags, his uncontrolled laughter filling the vaulted room that they waited in. No one else seemed to care for their loud display of friendship. George would give up with his bags, dragging them carelessly to reach the others. 

It wasn’t long before the trio was face to face, Sapnap raising a hand to wave, the early morning sun beginning to light up the area around them, the bright fluorescent lights no longer beaming down on them as harshly. Like this, Dream could admire just how lovely George seemed in person, the drowsy sunlight beaming on him softly, accentuating his gentle features.

There was a twinkle in George’s eyes, his gaze fixing more so on Dream now, flitting up and down to take his features in. It was an intense gaze that made his heart skip. If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have felt the heat crawling up his face in embarrassment at being observed so intently. His biggest surprise was still inbound as he watched George release his things, going in for a tight hug. 

He was shorter than Dream by quite a bit, and the hug only making him want to melt right then and there. With his arms dumbly hanging at his sides, it’d take him a second to return the hug, Sapnap thankfully coming to the rescue, his arms moving around them both with a tight squeeze.

It felt surreal but right, finally together after all this time. He’d slither an arm around Sapnap and George would do the same, a three-way hug between them, their combined laughter filling the space until it was like they were in their own world, just the three of them. Together at last. 

Helping George with his things, the three of them would endlessly chatter as they left the airport. Sapnap, as promised, allowed Dream to drive before getting in the backseat and passing out. 

And then it was just the two of them. 

Nerves hadn’t ever gotten to him before. For most of his life, he’d say that he was good at navigating the awkward emotions that he’d come in contact with. This shouldn’t have been any different than all the other times he’d felt attracted to someone like this, but for whatever reason, it was. He had to blame it on the fact that this had been cultivated online. It was fresh, it was new. Certainly, he’d get over it.

At least, that was what he had been forcing himself to believe, George’s voice startling him as he finally spoke up, Dream’s fingers gripping the wheel like a vise. “Is everything alright, Dream? You seem like you’re about to run us off the road.” A lighthearted laugh escaped him. Dream’s heart stuttered at the sound. 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just a little tired. Don’t want to run us off the road literally ten minutes into your visit here.” His own words coaxed a jittery laugh out of him, his stomach tight with knots. He had to ease up, or else this would be the entirety of George’s very brief time in the states. 

“Mm. Yeah, it is pretty early here, isn’t it… I should have picked a better time to come for you two. I seriously appreciate the two of you coming to pick me up though.” Dream would pick up the smile from his peripheral, releasing a breath he had been holding. 

“Nah, you’re good. We usually don’t sleep all that good, so going to bed a bit earlier for your sake was the healthiest thing we’ve done in a while.” It was stupid, but it made George laugh regardless, the quiet settling over them like a blanket. There wasn’t much talking to be had, George more interested in opening the window and feeling the humidity dance over his arm as he held it out towards the world. 

Sparing glances at George from time to time, he'd feel a warmth pooling in his chest as they glided down the road at sunrise. Other cars slowly would begin to fill the streets around them. Thankfully they’d avoid any heavy traffic, finally arriving back to their dorm in one piece. 

They’d both jump Sapnap together to wake him once they were parked, the trio sleepy and drained of all their energy once they managed to lug all of George’s things up. From there, it was a test of endurance. A test that Dream would be the very first to lose. As he found himself slowly fading away into the sweet lull of comfortable and hearty sleep, the whispers of stolen conversation between Sapnap and George would almost make him regret his loss. He’d accept it though.

He needed the rest anyway.


End file.
